She's a Wonderful Senshi
by ACM a.k.a. Annie May
Summary: A parody of It's a Wonderful Life. Haruka wishes she had never become a senshi.


  
If you like this, come to my page, www.geocities.com/skyofdestiny  
  
This story is a parody of "It's A Wonderful Life". Haruka wishes she had never become a senshi.   
  
I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon or "It's A Wonderful Life".   
  
Haruka winced in pain as she rubbed her sore shoulder. She had felt much physical pain today,   
having been shot by dozens of Eudial's poison darts, shot out her own heart crystal, then being burned by   
Eudial's gun. That pain had nearly passed. The real pain was in her heart.   
  
Michiru was fine now. Haruka had made sure of that, but it still hurt to think that she had nearly   
lost her love.   
  
"Because of me," Haruka said to herself. "She died trying to protect me. If I hadn't been there,   
this never would have happened. And what good was Sailor Uranus? She couldn't save Neptune. Pluto   
had to save both of us. We didn't even accomplish our mission. We wasted all this time and suffered all   
this pain for nothing. It would have been much less without me."  
  
Haruka opened her window and shouted to the night air, "I wish I had never become a senshi!"  
  
There was a brilliant flash of purple light. Haruka whirled around to see Sailor Pluto.   
  
"Setsuna-san? What are you doing here?" Haruka asked.   
  
"Your wish has been granted," she said simply.   
  
"Great. Now I can get back to bed." Haruka turned away from Pluto and started to walk down the   
hall. She stopped dead when she saw the place where Michiru had been sleeping, empty.   
  
"Where's Michiru?" Haruka's voice was both demanding and frightened.   
  
"Come. I have much to show you."   
  
The Keeper of Time raised her great staff and they were swept away. Haruka shut her eyes tightly   
for the ride.   
  
When she opened them, they were in the stands at the race track. She drew in a deep breath and   
sighed.   
  
"I've missed this so much. Now I guess I can finally get back to racing!"  
  
"Not exactly," Pluto began. "You see, I am showing you what would have happened if you had   
never become a senshi."  
  
"So I must be in this race, right?"  
  
Sailor Pluto nodded her head. "Just watch."   
  
Haruka then noticed her own car, coming up to pass the lead car. It was nearly there when the   
lead car swerved to the side and hit her. It looked like it would cause only a minor scratch, but to Haruka's   
horror, her car spun out of control and hit the wall, then burst into flames.   
  
"What? What happened?"   
  
"A jealous driver tampered with your suspension system and brakes just before the start of the   
race. You got there a little too late and had no idea of the damage."   
  
"So, what happens now?"   
  
Haruka saw the yellow flag for caution. A crew hastily came to the scene of the accident. They   
pried open the door and dragged out the unconscious Haruka from the car. Haruka gasped as she saw them   
throw a sheet over her before loading her into an ambulance.   
  
"A sad loss for the world of racing. We've just received word that young Tenoh Haruka has died   
of smoke inhalation and severe internal injuries. Strange, that looked like just a little tap. Perhaps foul   
play was involved. The race is postponed until it can been looked into. Sorry, folks," Haruka heard the   
announcer say, a few minutes later.   
  
"I think you've seen enough here, but there's much more," Pluto said.   
  
She tried to take Haruka's hand, but Haruka pulled away.   
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you until I get some answers."   
  
"All right," Pluto agreed.   
  
"First of all, what happens to the creep that messed with my car? Was it the same guy who hit   
me?"  
  
Pluto shook her head sadly. "Unfortunately nothing happens to the man who tampered with your   
car. He was not the man who hit you. That was an accident, amazingly enough, but the authorities didn't   
think so. He was arrested and convicted of second degree murder."   
  
Haruka swore softly in anger. She then turned to Pluto.   
  
"Hold on. I died and sent an innocent man to prison, all because I didn't become Sailor Uranus?"   
Haruka asked skeptically.   
  
"That and more. Will you come with me now?" Sailor Pluto asked.   
  
"One other question. Why don't I see Michiru around here?"  
  
Pluto shook her head.   
  
"Setsuna-san! I did this for her. I died for her. I deserve to know!"   
  
"She has a lot more to worry about, since she has to continue the mission without you. Come with   
me. I will show you."   
  
Again they were taken away, this time returning to a very familiar scene.   
  
"The battle, from Usa-chan's birthday. Why are we here?"   
  
"Just watch," Sailor Pluto said in an irritated tone and Haruka fell silent.   
  
Kaolinite stood facing the Inner Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen. To Haruka's surprise, Neptune was   
beside them, clutching her wounded shoulder.   
  
"What happened to her shoulder?" Haruka asked timidly  
  
"You don't remember? Sailor Uranus got hurt that way in this battle. Since you weren't here,   
Neptune's shoulder was cut by Kaolinite, instead of hers."   
  
"Stop it, I already feel bad enough, seeing her hurt."   
  
"Well, you're about to feel much worse. Now, since you don't remember, you're supposed to be   
right over there. The Inner Senshi have already combined their powers against her and failed to defeat her.   
Neptune's attack alone is not strong enough either. Now, Kaolinite is about to begin a final attack. Look at   
their faces. They know this is it."   
  
Haruka saw the fear on her beloved's face. It was heart wrenching. Kaolinite began the attack.   
The shards of glass flew towards the senshi. Neptune attacked.   
  
'She know there's no hope. She must be trying to by time', Haruka reasoned.   
  
The scene suddenly froze. Sailor Pluto had done so, though Haruka didn't see how. Haruka didn't   
understand anything that was happening, so she decided not to worry about it.   
  
"Unfortunately, that isn't going to work. You know that, don't you. You know that you had to be   
there, with Uranus' attack, to use Kaolinite's power against her and knock her off of the tower. I know you   
don't want to see this, but I think you need to."   
  
The scene resumed motion. Neptune's attack hit the crystals and stopped them for a moment, then   
sent them flying towards the Inner Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen. Haruka watched in horror as they were   
imprisoned in glass. Sailor Neptune paused a moment, looking shocked, then fled the scene.   
  
"What? She's going to leave them like that?"  
  
"She knows she can't do anything for them and she has to continue your mission. She's more   
dedicated to it than you think. That is one thing she can do on her own. Unfortunately, she can't do   
everything on her own."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Think about it. Now the only allies she has left are Sailor Chibi Moon, Luna ,and Artemis, since   
I won't appear for a while. They managed to hold off the diamons for an amazingly long time, since   
Neptune isn't afraid of a little teamwork."  
  
Sailor Pluto paused and coughed lightly. Haruka glared at her.   
  
"Of course, it gets harder and harder everyday. Chibi Moon's grief and Neptune's guilt from the   
deaths make them weaker. Which brings us to today. Of course, it happens a little differently, since you're   
out of the picture. Since Kaolinite was not knocked off the tower, she continues to search for the talismen,   
until she is injured by a confused diamon. She can't work, so Eudial takes her place. Michiru gets Eudial's   
message at her old home, instead of your place, and takes a boat to meet her, since she can't fly a   
helicopter. Now, come with me and see what happens without you there. This is what you wished for,   
right?" Pluto questioned.   
  
Haruka nervously whispered, "Yes."   
  
"What was that?" Sailor Pluto asked.   
  
"Yes," she said, louder.   
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"YES! THIS IS WHAT I WANTED, ALL RIGHT?" Haruka yelled. "Let's just go."   
  
"As you wish."   
  
Pluto nearly grinned as she took them to the cathedral.   
  
Haruka was surprised not to see Sailor Neptune. She opened her mouth to question, but Pluto put   
a finger to her lips. A moment later, she heard one of the most unpleasant sounds in the world, Michiru's   
scream.   
  
She started to run to the source of the sound, but Pluto grabbed her arm.   
  
"Let me go. I have to help her!"  
  
"You're dead, remember? You couldn't help her anyway, because you're not a senshi," Setsuna   
reminded her.   
  
"She'll be all right anyway, because she won't have me to save. I shouldn't have worried, right?"   
  
Haruka looked at, Setsuna, desperate for reassurance, but received only a shake of her head.   
Haruka was startled out of her disappointment by the sound of a heavy object dropping. She thought it was   
the stone slab which had pinned Neptune to the wall, but she was relieved to see her lover run through the   
hall and past them. As hurt as she was to have been ignored, she was happy just to see that Sailor Neptune   
was still alive.   
  
"See? She didn't get pinned to the wall, because she didn't have to push me out of the way. I   
knew some good would come from this."   
  
Pluto made no reply, other than pointing to the doorway. Haruka's sense of relief disappeared as   
Eudial came running through it, gun in hand. Neptune pressed up against a wall in an effort to hide from   
her, which was effective in the dimly lit cathedral, but Haruka knew she would soon be found. To her   
surprise, Sailor Neptune reached into her glove and pulled out a device which resembled a watch.   
  
"That's Usagi-chan's communicator! How did she get that?" Haruka wondered aloud.   
  
"She went back to the ground floor of the building where Usagi-chan was attacked the second   
time. She found it there and managed to repair it. She's calling Luna now."   
  
"Good, now she'll have some help."  
  
Neptune whispered some inaudible words into the communicator, but before she finished, Eudial   
noticed the gleaming metal and found her. She knocked the communicator out of Neptune's hand.   
  
"She didn't get to tell Luna where she was?"   
  
"Actually, she did, but the others can't help her."   
  
"Why?" Haruka asked, panic barely allowing her to speak.   
  
"There's not enough time. Without you for a target, Eudial has no reason to keep Neptune   
around."   
  
Neptune surprised Eudial by kicking her in the stomach and managed to run around her.   
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Eudial called after her.   
  
Neptune continued to run. Haruka winced. She knew what was coming next. Neptune screamed   
as she was hit by darts that flew out of the wall. Haruka moved to catch her as she fell, but Pluto managed   
to restrain her, and Sailor Neptune crashed to the floor. Eudial ran up to her as she shakily stood up.   
  
"You see? You can't win! There's no one left to bail you out, thanks to you. It's pretty funny.   
You wasted all that time and effort, just to die here, at my hand, and help those you fought against, even to   
your last breath."  
  
"She didn't waste her time! She did the best she could and saved more people than she hurt.   
That's what matters," Haruka didn't know who she was speaking to, since Eudial couldn't hear her, but she   
knew that had to be said.   
  
"I am glad that you have realized that. Unfortunately, it's a little too late. Thinking it was   
pointless is part of what made you wish not to have been a senshi, isn't it? Now you realize that you really   
did complete you mission, since you found the holders of the talismen and saved many lives. That doesn't   
matter now. You already made the wish. You are not a senshi and you cannot help her. You know what   
happens next, but there's nothing you can do about it."   
  
"There's nothing you can do about it!" Eudial screamed, raising her gun to Neptune 's chest  
  
Haruka broke free of Sailor Pluto's grasp and ran as Eudial pulled the trigger. Neptune cried out   
weakly as the Aqua Mirror appeared. She collapsed. Haruka tried to grab the mirror before Eudial, but her   
hand went right through it. She then turned to her dying love. She reached out to hold her, but could not   
touch her.   
  
"You have no affect on these events. You are insignificant; you are not even alive. I told you   
there was nothing you could do."   
  
"She was supposed to live. I did this so that she would live."   
  
Haruka looked up to see Eudial grab the Aqua Mirror and run away.   
  
"She can't do that!"   
  
"No one is here to stop her. Usagi is dead. Tuxedo Kamen is dead, so Chibi Moon has no way to   
get here. Eudial will escape with the Aqua Mirror, because I have to appear at the same time no matter   
what. To do otherwise would disrupt the flow of time. Eudial will be killed when she drives off a cliff   
because her successor Mimette has tampered with her brakes. Mimette will return to retrieve the Aqua   
Mirror from the water into which Eudial's car ironically fell. I will not defeat her because she will catch   
me off guard, but I will escape with my talisman."   
  
Haruka had yet to recover from her lover's death and being in the cathedral made it harder. Pluto   
took her to a quiet bench where they could talk.   
  
"I'm almost afraid to ask, but what will happen after that."   
  
"Well, Mimette will take the mirror back to Professor Tomoe."  
  
"What about the Silence. Will they bring it without the Holy Grail?" Haruka asked.   
  
"You'll see."   
  
"No. I'm sorry, but I'm not going anywhere else with you."   
  
"I understand that you feel that way, but you may want to make an exception, since this building   
is going to be destroyed in two minutes."   
  
Haruka looked was surprised and afraid at first, but her demeanor quickly changed.   
  
"It doesn't matter, since my love and I are already dead," Haruka said softly.   
  
"You are dead, but I am not and I won't leave here without you. However, you have already   
killed dozens of people, so I assume that won't make any difference to you."   
  
Haruka scowled, and took her hand. The two reappeared outside the building just as it was   
destroyed.   
  
Haruka looked around at the debris that remained.   
  
"Where were we, anyway?" Haruka asked.   
  
"You had quite a shock today, but I'm surprised that you didn't recognize your own school."   
  
"What happened to it?"   
  
"Kaolinite kidnapped Chibi Moon after we defeated Mimette in a battle. I couldn't stop her. She   
gave the girl's heart crystal to their sovereign who ate it and was reawakened. She killed Kaolinite and   
destroyed the school."   
  
"Now what happens?"  
  
"Well, since I am the only remaining senshi, I have to try to defeat them alone. See, here I come."   
  
Pluto seemed completely calm as she watched herself try to enter the Death Buster's base.   
Hundreds of faceless diamons appeared from nowhere to attack her. She muttered something that Haruka   
couldn't hear and everything froze. She then walked inside.   
  
"I assume you want to know what happens to me," Pluto said.   
  
Haruka nodded and they went inside.   
  
Sailor Pluto was there, trying to use her talisman to defeat an army of diamons. When she   
attacked with Dead Scream, they just fell down and stood back up to laugh at her.   
  
She then decided to use her talisman. She concentrated hard and it began to glow. The light it   
emitted destroyed all but one of the diamons. She hit him on the head with the heaviest part of the staff,   
the garnet orb, and he passed out, then disappeared.   
  
Sailor Pluto glanced down at Professor Tomoe, who had been unconscious on the floor behind   
them. She then carefully stepped over him and into the next room, where she encountered a woman in a   
long, dark blue gown. Her endless hair covered the room in black.   
  
"Is that the sovereign?" Haruka asked.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"So, this is the best they can do. Only one of you remains. This will be fun," the woman laughed.   
  
Sailor Pluto had no time to attack. The sovereign's hair wrapped itself around Sailor Pluto and gave her an   
electric shock. Haruka gasped as that Sailor Pluto fell to the ground, dead.   
  
The Sailor Pluto standing beside Haruka didn't blink.   
  
The Sovereign picked up the Garnet Orb and smiled. Her eyes glowed a frightening red as she   
took the Aqua Mirror, seemingly out of nowhere, and thrust them through a pane of glass, towards a   
glowing red sphere.   
  
"She can't do this, can she? She doesn't have the Holy Grail," Haruka cried, sobs choking her   
voice.   
  
"Yes, sadly, she can. The balance of power here had been greatly disrupted. We lost all of our   
senshi. They lost several servants, because the school was destroyed too soon. However, those things are   
irrelevant. The real disruption occurred the moment you decided not to pick up that henshin wand. When   
it was offered to you in the garage with Neptune. Since Sailor Uranus never existed, at least in this time,   
her talisman never existed, so it was never needed. The Sovereign only needed two talismen, the Aqua   
Mirror, and the Garnet Orb. The Silence has already begun," Pluto explained. "Look."   
  
Haruka saw that the red sphere had grown considerably since the talismen had been added, and   
was growing rapidly.   
  
"Can't we do anything?"   
  
"No, but don't worry about it. There wouldn't have been much of a future, anyway. Some other   
evil would have destroyed the planet, if no this one, since there would be no senshi to prevent them. Also,   
with no senshi, there would never have been a Crystal Tokyo," Sailor Pluto replied calmly.   
  
"Without Crystal Tokyo, Chibi Usa never goes back in time, so this can't happen. Won't that start   
everything over and prevent this from happening?" Haruka asked.   
  
"No. Without you, this timeline is meant to happen and will happen, one way or another. No   
matter what, if Tenoh Haruka does not become Sailor Uranus, the world will be destroyed."   
  
Sailor Pluto paused to give Haruka time to think about all of that, then continued. "Well, as you   
can see, our time grows short. We now have about three minutes."   
  
Haruka marveled at Pluto's calm manner, even when facing certain death. She saw that the sphere   
had now grown to fill most of the room.   
  
"All of this, just because I never became a senshi?" was all she managed to say.   
  
"Why are you so upset? Your wish was granted."   
  
"This is not what I wished for."   
  
"Yes it is. You said, 'I wish I had never become a senshi,' and your wish was granted. Aren't you   
happy? This is what you wanted."   
  
"This is not what I wanted. I wanted to save Michiru."   
  
"Funny, you wanted to save Michiru, yet when I brought you here, the first thing you mentioned   
was returning to racing. Admit it. Deep in your heart, you regret becoming a senshi."   
  
"I used to, and today brought that back. I guess I was always a little unsure, but I couldn't bring   
myself to tell anyone. No one could have helped me, anyway. I always have to learn things the hard way.   
I guess I needed this. I never expected it to turn out this way, but I guess this is what I wished for. I   
needed to know that I became a senshi for a reason, that I have a purpose. I'm sorry that I learn this now,   
when it's too late," Haruka said, drying her tears and reclaiming her senses.   
  
"I wouldn't have gone through all of this with you, if it was really too late. I'm here because it's   
my mission, but mostly because I'm a friend. I don't think I could keep doing this without you. You don't   
know me very well now, but one day, I know we will be very close. I'm so glad that you came to your   
senses," Sailor Pluto said with a warm smile.   
  
Haruka heard a rumbling sound. It came from the sphere, which was now growing into their part   
of the room. The two stepped backwards into the next room and Sailor Pluto waved the staff in the air to   
take them away once again. As they were swept away, they heard a piercing scream as the Sovereign was   
overtaken by her own creation. The noise of the building collapsing and the sphere growing was so great   
that Haruka couldn't be sure, but she thought she heard Sailor Pluto mutter, "The death of the final senshi,"   
before the purple light engulfed them.   
  
"Haruka. Haruka, love, wake up."  
  
Haruka heard the voice of an angel and slowly opened her eyes at its request. She saw a beautiful   
girl with aqua hair and deep blue eyes, staring at her.   
  
"Michiru!"   
  
Overjoyed, Haruka reached up and pulled Michiru down to her for a hug. Michiru was startled,   
but returned the hug.   
  
"Haruka, love, what are you doing sleeping here with the window open. I hope you're not sick,"   
she said with concern.   
  
Haruka stood up and found that she had been asleep at her seat by the window.   
  
"It was all a dream? Well, it doesn't matter, I learned my lesson."   
  
Michiru looked at Haruka, apparently wondering if she had a fever. Haruka laughed.   
  
"No, Michi-chan. I'm fine. I'm so glad that I have you. I was so afraid yesterday, that I might   
lose you. I can't stand to be apart from you. I don't think I've ever told you this, but I'm so glad I became a   
senshi, so I could fight beside you. I used to have my doubts about it, but I never will again. We belong   
together, and that's all that matters. I love you, Michiru."   
  
She caught Michiru by the waist and spun her around.   
  
"I don't know what made you realize that, Haruka, but I'm so glad. Now I know that nothing can   
come between us. I'm glad I have you fighting by my side. I love you, too, my Sailor Uranus," Michiru   
whispered.   
  



End file.
